A Macy Misa Diary
by The.Ocean.Shadow
Summary: Diary entries based on episodes. It's Macy's P.O.V since it is her diary. Request on episodes appereciated. Please R & R. No flames. Thanks. NACY
1. Chapter 1 Episode: Season 2, Episode 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS LA or the characters. Please read and review. No flames.**

**A Macy Misa Diary by balseirocharmed**

**Episode: Season 2, Episode 2 Back to the beach**

Hello diary,

Macy Misa here! I'm in the guest house of the Lucas's house in LA. That's right LA! But enough of where I am, now to the true topic of interest. Well you know the band, The Jonas brothers, consisting of the Lucas brothers? Remember them and how I used to be the biggest fan, not that I am not any more. I just...well you know what I mean. Okay anyways, Nick Lucas...the youngest of the brothers in the band, was totatly jealous today. He will never admit it but I know he was. You should have seen him! Where should I start? The begining? Okay.

Well, the day started off as a normal day. If you count hanging out with Nick Lucas normal. It was so great being able to hang with him without even fainting once. We were just talking, like never teens our age. He was asking me questions, like if I was enjoying my stay in LA. And yeah, of course I was. I mean, I'm here with him- who wouldn't be enjoying that? Okay, so we were talking...and then DZ, our neighbour barged in. He was saying something about a surfing thing at the beach. Of course, I recognized the name that he said...Stone Stevens... I had to meet him. DZ said he had connections and that he knew the guy, so this was a perfect chance to meet the surfer. Instead of waiting hours for DZ's mother to come back home with the car, we got a taxi. Much better than having to wait forever.

The beach was amazing! Not only the setting...but the surfer. And, he was acting rather nice to me. At that moment, I just shook it off as being a gentlemen. He gave Nick and me free fish tacos, FREE! If this is how people are treated in LA, I wouldn't mind moving here permanetly. We were all just talking, well Nick was barely even saying anything. He seemed to be watching Stone chatting with me. And, then the guy offered me a job on his site! You know, if Nick hadn't decided to answer for me, I might have decided against the whole idea. But, I wasn't going to give him what he wanted. He thinks that he can just say that I can't do something, and that I am busy when I am obviously not. Well then, he has another thing coming.

That day, we got into a big fight. We've had other fights before in the past, but none were ever like this. None of them even come close. You'd never believe what I did. I, Macy Misa, quit. That's right, number one fan just quit. After I quit, I decided to go back to the beach. Luckily, the taxi was still there. I told the man in the cab to drive on to the beach. When I got out, Stone was still there.

I told Stone that I would do the job. And, he seemed happy that I had accepted his offer. You know what he said to me? That I am going to have to learn some surfing! I'm going to get to learn to surf while in LA. Could this summer get any better? He was showing me how to hold the surfboard; I didn't like the closeness that he was to me; his colone was way too strong, and it reaked. Just then, I saw Nick come by. I then did a double take. Nick was in a black surfing suit, holding a surfboard. Is he crazy? Does he have a death wish! I heard Stone and him rantering. I was rather mad at Stone for saying being a rockstar is easy. That guy wouldn't last a day as a rockstar. If anything, being a rockstar is much more challenging that playing around in the waves.

I watched Nick run into the ocean with the surfboard against my plees. And, then the waves were too strong, and he was knocked down. Forgetting everything that had happened between us, I ran into the water to save my friend. He couldn't get up for a while, so we just stayed there together in the beach's sand.

When I asked him what he was thinking, he answered that I was different, good different. I didn't questioned what he meant by that. I mean, come on, the guy was almost drowned! He told me that I could work with Stone if that's what I really wanted, but the truth for him not wanting me to work for the guy was that he would miss spending time with me. That made me smile. I would much rather spend my summer hanging out with my friend, than working for the Stone guy. Of course, Stone is the cool surfer dude, but he could never compete with my best friend. I don't think no one could. We started our hanging out, right there in the beach.

After Nick could finally move, we still hang out around the beach, just now we could stand and walk around. We collected beautiful sea shells. We bought some cold drinks. And, best of all- it was just him and me, no Stella, Joe, or Kevin. They are nice and everything, but sometimes it's just nice to be able to spend time alone with Nick. I barely get that time to do that. We walked around the beach, talking and having fun.

When we both returned back to the house, I was greeted with hugs. I was surprised by this because I didn't think they'd miss me this much. I could hear Kevin saying that he was worried that I had left him here alone with these three, that made me laugh. And, Stella warned me never to leave her here alone with the boys ever again. She even had this look in her eyes. Thankfully, all Joe said was that he was glad that I am back. When they had finally released me from the hug, and the whole thing had calmed down, Nick pulled me to the side. He told me once again how he was happy that I was here, and that once again, something was different about me. I asked him what he meant by that and he shrugged and told me that he didn't know exactly but he did know something was different.

And now, I sit here on my bed in the guest house. On the other side of the room, Stella is knocked out. It seems she had a long day today, I guess I'll have to ask her all about tomorrow. Now that I think about sleep, I am kind of tired myself. Well, night.

JONAS NUMBER ONE FAN,

Macy Misa

**Author's note: **

**Well, what did you think? Please review. No flames. If you can or want, please request episodes for me to write a Macy diary entry on. Thanks in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2 Episode: Season 2, Episode 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas LA or any of the characters. This is just done for fun. Please read and review. No flames. Thanks.**

**A Macy Misa Diary by Balseirocharmed**

**Episode: Season 2, Episode 4 And...Action**

Hello diary,

Today was the best day of my life! You'll never believe what happened. Heck, I don't even beleive it! But, it's real! It really happened. Nick Lucas loves me! It all started with just playing the guitar. Let me explain. From the beginning.

Nick and I were seated in the same chair, playing the same guitar. It was so amazing. I think guitar should always be a two person insterument. You know what he said when I told him that? He said that when it's with the right person! EEE! And, I swear he was looking deep into my eyes, but then he just moved away and told me I should play by myself. That disappointed me to an extent.

And then DZ came and interrupted, saying it was an emergancy or something. Nick sounded annoyed by the intrusion. Ha. Did Nick Lucas want to spend alone time with Macy Misa? Maybe. Anyways, DZ admitted that he never really went on a date. I had to do alot of work with him. But the looks wasn't enough to sell it. Even with the suits, he was still DZ because he still talks.

Girls like boys who listen to you, yet still think for themselves. Boys that are funny, but no jokes. I don't like jokes. When I was telling DZ about what girls like in boys, I was really talking of what I like in guys. And, I was clearly hinting at Nick. Of course, he must have been oblvious. When DZ was gone, I asked him if anything that I said surprised him. He said, the jokes, he didn't know they were a deal breaker. What was that supposed to mean? Why did he sound do down?

And then I was just staring outside at the pool area, leaning on the edge of the door. Nick then came over, and asked me to play guitar with him. I refused. I REFUSED to play guitar WITH Nick Lucas! Surprising, right? No, not really. He seemed to noticed something was wrong, because he put down the guitar and asked me what was wrong. I then told him that when I was telling DZ of what girls like in guys, I was really talking about what I like in a guy. He sounded surprised or something. And, then I told him that if I did find this kind of guy, I would hope that he would like me too. I was hoping that would get him to understand. He just agreed. Then, I had enough. I told him that I was talking about him, Nick Lucas. I was talking about Nick Lucas. I like him! And then what he did next is what was so surprising to me! He grabbed me, and stopped me from leaving. He told me that he was trying to tell me that he likes me, but he was scared. If anyone should be scared it should be me. I mean, he's Nick Lucas of Jonas, and I am just... before I could even finish that sentence though, Nick had said my name. I am his Macy. I like the sound of that. And, so does he. I swear we would have kissed if Stella hadn't came into the picture. God, sometimes I just want to strangle that girl!

Oh, Stella's waking up! Before I go, I have to tell you that it's so hard keeping this a secret from her. But, I promised Nick. Well, lights out. Good night.

JONAS NUMBER ONE FAN,

Macy Misa

**Author's note:**

**Well what did you think? Did you like it? Please review. No flames.**


End file.
